


Sleep and Comfort

by RocketChewy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketChewy/pseuds/RocketChewy
Summary: Something short and sweet I wanted to write for twitter <3 :D





	Sleep and Comfort

It was night, or whatever time counted as night out in the dark expanse of space, the stars being the only lights as the Guardians slept. All of them except for one small raccoon, nervously huffing as he was trying to sleep.

Lately, Rocket had been plagued with nightmares. Well not really ones that he could remember, just ending with him shaking early in the morning and unable to fall back asleep. And now he hummed, paws tapping against the bed as he shifted uncomfortably around.

He always tried to write them down after he had them, but the second he tried it was like the memory of the nightmare got all fuzzy, broken up. Maybe one day he could remember and figure out how to sleep better.

Rocket thought of his options before getting off the bed, scurrying quietly as he made his way out of his room and onto the main deck. Maybe he could just sit and watch the stars. Everyone else was asleep and he didn't want to bother them with his problems. He felt he was more of a loner that way. 

But as he made his way closer, he could see someone was already there.

“Quill?” Rocket said, surprised to see the human up so late, earphones in as he stared outside. He was dressed in his short pajamas, t-shirt and shorts that made Rocket blush a bit. Peter noticed him, taking an earbud out of his ear and waving the raccoon over with a smile.

“Get over here, Rocky.”

Rocket rolled his eyes, yet let a short smile appear on his face before he hopped up onto Quill’s lap.

He didn’t really want to say it out loud, but he cared about him a lot. And it’s more like Quill knew that, cuddling Rocket closer as he lent him his earbud.

The two were best friends, probably even closer than that if they wanted it. But for now, it was good being like this.

It was another one of Quill’s favorite songs playing, and honestly Rocket liked it. It had a beat, a simple sound that made you want to get closer to the person you cared about. It felt like harmony between the two of them, staring out into the expanse of space. They didn’t have to say anything as Rocket cuddled closer into Quill’s shirt, eyes closing in relief.

And for the first time in days, Rocket slept in peace.


End file.
